Immersed in your Red !
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: Rasa sakit itu selalu ada setiap hari, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu suka menorehkan banyak luka ditubuhku tapi aku tidak bisa marah maupun protes karena aku melihat tatapan yang lebih terluka dari kedua bola matanya seakan dia hanya membalas rasa sakit yang aku berikan padanya tapi apa? / Menikah dengannya merupakan penghiburan tersendiri buat-ku setiap hari… setiap malam kuni


**IMMERSED IN YOUR RED**

**Disclaimer :: ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei **

**Story:: ****Sagi Akabara / it's me **

**Cover :: Google image**

**Warning :: Rated T, Yaoi/BL, mungkin ada typo dan penulisan belum rapih**

**Genre :: Romance, Angst, and One Shoot**

**Pairing :: Akashi and Kuroko**

* * *

**TETSUYA POV**

Rasa sakit itu selalu ada setiap hari, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu suka menorehkan banyak luka ditubuhku tapi aku tidak bisa marah maupun protes karena aku melihat tatapan yang lebih terluka dari kedua bola matanya seakan dia hanya membalas rasa sakit yang aku berikan padanya tapi apa? Aku tidak tahu… mungkin aku ini pelampiasan dari semua luka itu sendiri, tapi aku juga suka merasa akulah yang dibencinya, eksistensiku di dunia ini yang tampak tak diinginkannya, jadi aku terima setiap perlakuannya padaku, karena entah kenapa aku telah jatuh untuknya dan menerima semua rasa sakit itu walau tubuhku sudah menjerit dan tak berdaya, karena aku cinta dia** 'Akashi Seijuurou'**

Pertemuanku dengannya bukanlah kebetulan, kedua orang tua kami menjodohkan kami, dan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya saat melihat sosoknya yang indah berjalan menuju meja makan. Sorot matanya yang dingin tampak tak peduli, bibirnya yang melengkungkan garis sinis, wajah dingin itu dan surai merahnya yang lembut

Dia menatapku beberapa detik dengan tatapan sedingin es, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa di strum dengan 100voltase listrik dan pipiku memerah, dia mendengus sinis dan memalingkan muka lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari acara makan malam yang menurutnya hanya basa-basi itu, dan aku sedih karena merasa dia menolak perjodohan ini… tapi seminggu kemudian aku dikejutkan bahwa dia menerima perjodohan ini dan seperti waktu yang bergerak begitu cepat sebulan kemudian kami menikah

Setelah menikah dia tidak berubah dengan sosok yang kutemui dulu, Dingin dan gelap… tapi aku menemui sisi lainnya saat menikah, dia tampak seperti Singa yang terluka… hanya mencakar dan melukai mahluk lain yang mendekatinya dan itu aku. Dia dingin dan menjaga jarak dan tampak tidak menganggap keberadaanku tapi saat malam tiba dia merengkuhku meniduriku dengan kasar menimbulkan banyak luka dikulit pucatku, memperlakukanku lebih buruk dari soerang pelacur tak menghirau jeritanku hingga akhirnya aku pasrah dan lelah. Tapi aku tak protes atau marah dengan itu semua karena aku mencintainya

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintainya, mungkin karena dia sesungguhnya rapuh, tapi aku tak sadar bahwa kerapuhannya membuatku juga rapuh… aku tidak peduli menjadi pelampiasannya, tak pernah dianggapnya, tapi aku tak pernah tau jika ternyata semua rasa sakitnya bersumber dari diriku bukan hanya eksistensiku tapi karena aku hidup dan ada didunia ini

Malam ini aku terbangun, kasur disisiku dingin, dia tidak pulang malam ini mungkin dia lembur di kantor, kepalaku terasa pusing… jadi kupaksakan kaki ini untuk mencari obat dikotak obat, yang ternyata tidak ada jadi kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kerja Akashi-kun berharap dilaci mejanya ada obat sakit kepala

Kubuka laci tersebut dan juga nihil, baru aku ingin menutup laci tersebut sebuah objek menarik perhatianku, sebuah foto yang terbalik disitu tertulis

**Akashi Seijuurou &Furihata Ko'i**

**20 Dec 20xx**

**.**

**.**

Membaca tulisan itu membuatku sakit, tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta emas dan entah bagaimana aku merasa tulisan itu ditulis dengan perasaan yang lembut, kubalik lembar itu dengan tangan gemetar. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah orang yang dicintai suami-ku tapi rasa penasaran ini mengalahkan semuanya

Kulihat wajah Akashi-kun yang tak pernah kulihat wajahnya yang penuh cinta tersenyum bahagia sambil merangkul pemuda bersurai coklat dan memiliki wajah yang manis…

Foto itu terlepas dari tanganku dan tubuhku merosot jatuh, gemetar hebat melandaku… wajah itu, pemuda itu, tidak –kumohon – tidak! Kami-sama bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini… Kumohon, kumohon bahwa bukan akulah yang menghilangkan senyum orang yang kucintai… bukan aku yang menorehkan luka dihatinya… bukan aku yang membunuh kekasihnya! Bukan aku… bukan aku… aku…aku

Aku ingat hari itu, saat itu aku begitu marah pada kedua orang tua-ku yang selalu mengekangku jadi dengan hati dipenuhi amarah kukendarai mobilku dengan cepat tak peduli jika hujan lebat dan angin kencang sedang menyapa bumi, kulajukan mobil itu tak peduli jika nanti mobil ini tergelincir dan aku celaka didalamnya tapi aku lupa bahwa mungkin bukan hanya aku yang sedang keluar pada hari badai tersebut… hujan yang begitu lebat dan jalanan yang gelap cukup menghalangi penglihatanku dan tak kusadari bahwa hari itu aku telah menghilangkan satu nyawa saat aku kehilangan kendali mobilku dan menabrak tiang

Aku tersadar dirumah sakit, orang tua ku menungguku disamping ranjang rumah sakit tak lama saat aku sadar, dua polisi datang mengintrogasi-ku mereka berkata bahwa malam itu aku telah membuat satu nyawa hilang seorang pemuda berusia 20tahun, mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan seni, dari keluarga sederhana, dan karena kekayaan keluargaku kasus ini tak dibesar-besarkan dan berakhir sebagai kasus kecelakaan biasa

Tak pernah kupikir bahwa orang yang kubunuh saat itu adalah cinta yang telah kurengut dari pemilik hati-ku, tak pernah sama sekali… tak pernah ku inginkan bahwa perasaan jika Akashi-kun membenciku dan eksistensiku adalah nyata, bahwa aku-lah bukan hanya objek pelampiasan tapi memang akulah orang yang membawa luka dihatinya!

Aku meringkuk dipojok kamarku memeluk kaki-ku dan menangis dalam kebisuan, aku tak tahu ini rasa sakit apa… ini lebih sakit dari semua luka yang dia torehkan, aku rapuh sekarang dan hati-ku hancur menjadi kepingan tak bisa melekat lagi… aku telah jatuh dalam warna merahnya cinta, merah-nya dia, dan aku kini hampa dalam pekatnya luka

Aku berfikir tak apa jika dia tak menganggapku, suatu saat dia akan melihatku… tak apa dia menorehkan luka ditubuhku pasti nanti namaku tertoreh dihatinya… tapi, semua hanya penghiburan diriku semata. ternyata… sampai kapanpun itu hanya mimpi kosong dan angan yang tak bisa kusentuh sama sekali

Dengan perasaan gamang, kuseretkan kaki-ku menuju taman bunga, kupetik semua Mawar merah yang kutanam dan menaruhnya dalam keranjang… kususun bunga dengan kelopak indah itu menghiasi setiap sudut kamar mandi, kulakukan itu hingga semua mawar di tamanku tak ada lagi dan kini menghiasi kamar mandi kami

Aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan, jika dia membenci keberadaanku dan membenci kenyataan bahwa aku yang kini hidup dan bernafas didunia, akan kukabulkan keinginannya dengan menghilang dari dunia ini... tapi, aku ingin menghilang dalam rengkuhan warna indah mu Akashi-kun…

kupandang semua sudut ruang ini yang dihiasi mawar-mawar merah dan aku tersenyum lembut karena warna itu mengingatkan ku akan surai rambutmu, Kutenggelamkan diri-ku dalam bathtub keramik tersebut, lalu meraih sebuah pisau kecil yang ada disampingku… aku tersenyum sedih sesaat sebelum mengiris nadi dipergelangan tangan kiriku, kurasakan perih yang sangat hingga ingin membuatku menjerit tapi kugigit bibirku untuk menahan teriakan tersebut. Kulihat warna merah yang indah mengalir deras dari pergelanganku, dan sesaat sebelum kesadaranku hilang aku mendengar langkah kaki dan suara mu memanggil nama-ku

Ah, suara itu seakan aku bermimpi mendengar suara-mu memanggilku lembut...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AKASHI POV**

Aku membenci pemuda itu, sangat… keberadaannya, hidupnya, jantungnya yang masih berdetak. Bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup dengan tenang dalam kemewahannya sedang dia telah merengut nyawa kekasih-ku!

Aku mengetahui karena berkat kekuasaan orang tuanya kasus kematian Kouki tidak diperbesar-besarkan, dasar sampah menjijikan! Jika ku ingin aku bisa membuka kasus ini dengan mudah dengan kekuasaan ku yang melebihi keluarganya tapi tidak itu terlalu mudah

Saat kutahu bahwa keluarga kami cukup memiliki hubungan baik aku mengambil kesempatan itu, meminta kedua orang tua ku untuk menjodohkan ku dengannya, dan dengan itu akan ku buat dia mengenal apa itu neraka dan rasa sakit!

Aku menatapnya sekilas saat acara makan malam, pemuda tersebut, pembunuh kekasih hati-ku Kuroko Tetsuya, memiliki surai yang serupa dengan kedua manic matanya warna biru langit jernih, dengan kulit putih seperrti persolen tampak seperti malaikat – dan aku tertawa sinis dalam hati mendengar pemikiranku itu… malaikat – malaikat tak pernah membunuh!

Menikah dengannya merupakan penghiburan tersendiri buat-ku setiap hari… setiap malam kunikmati tubuh indahnya dan melukainya sebanyak rasa sakit ku, dan suatu malam tiba-tiba aku terpaku dan tersadar kenapa… kenapa tak pernah sedikitpun dia marah atau mengadukan perbuatanku pada orang tuanya padahal dia mampu untuk itu dan sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikannya melihat reaksi tubuhnya padaku, mendengar suaranya yang memanggil nama-ku dengan indah dari bibirnya

Dan tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, aku kenal rasa resah ini, debaran ini… tapi aku menyangkal semua, bagaimana aku bisa mengkhianati cinta Kouki dengan membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalamnya dan lebih buruk dari itu dia adalah orang yang membunuh Kouki!

Saat kesadaran itu menghentakku aku jadi lebih menyiksanya lebih banyak, lebih sering dan lebih kejam, aku memperlakukannya seperti kain kotor yang pantas dicampakan setelah dipakai, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaannya yang ingin sekali kuraih dan kupeluk itu, dan membuatku jauh lebih dingin dan kasar karenanya

Tapi aku tidak kuat, aku tak sanggup hari ini pertahananku roboh… ku berusaha terlarut dengan pekerjaanku tapi wajahnya yang pasrah dan memanggilku terngiang dikepalaku, bayangan tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu membuat luka baru dihati-ku dan aku terhenyak menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya… mungkin cinta yang melebihi cinta-ku pada Kouki…

Aku mencari rasa bersalah disudut hati-ku tapi tidak ada… kuberusaha membayangkan wajah Kouki yang terluka tapi justru wajah Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum lembut yang ada…

Aku bangun dari dudukku dan meraih kunci mobilku, aku merasa langkah kaki-ku menjadi ringan sekarang dan senyum tak hilang dari wajah-ku. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah ku, rumah kami…

Aku membuka pintu, dan disambut kegelapan dan keheningan kurasa dia sudah tidur, dengan langkah pelan ku menaiki tangga dan memanggilnya berharap dia mendengar dan bangun dari tidurnya keluar dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan muncul dengan pipi merona dan hal itu membuatku memasang seringai bodoh

Saat aku sampai diujung tangga, dan siap melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar kami, kulihat pintu ruang kerja-ku terbuka dengan lampu menyala. Aku bergenyit bingung, Tetsuya tak pernah masuk keruang kerja ku tanpa izin… membatalkan niatku yang ingin langsung menuju kamar kami, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja

Aku berjalan mendekati laci meja kerjaku, kulihat laci teratas terbuka dan ada satu benda yang tak ada ditempatnya yang ternyata berada dilantai tak jauh dari situ, rasa dingin merambat tubuhku dan aku merasa darah meninggalkan wajahku

"Tetsuya!" aku berteriak dan berlari kekamarku hanya untuk melihat bahwa kamar itu kosong, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar, sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari kamar mandi menarikku mendekat

Pintu yang tidak tertutup itu kubuka lebar, sebuah pemandangan pemuda bersurai baby blue tampak tertidur dengan senyum lembut digenangan air berwarna merah memaku ku ditempat, dengan langkah ragu-ragu aku berjalan mendekatinya

"tetsu… tetsuya…" panggilku lirih berharap kedua kelopak itu terbuka dan menampakan manic aquamarine didalamnya tapi tubuh itu tak bergeming tak menunjukan reaksi apapun

Kubelai rambut baby blue lembut itu, lalu kuarahkan tanganku untuk membelai wajah pucat yang dingin itu sebelum merengkuh tubuh itu keluar dari genangan air merah tersebut, kupeluk erat… berharap kehangatan dapat mengalir ketubuh yang dingin itu

"Tetsuya bangun tetsuya" kubelai wajah itu… tak ada reaksi dan aku jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin yang basah dengan tubuh Tetsuya dalam pelukanku, memeluknya semakin erat dan terus menyebut namanya

"Tetsuya, kuperintahkan kau untuk bangun Tesuya! Ini perintah…. Tetsu, hiks…"

Tubuh-mu masih tak bergeming, dingin dari tubuh-mu memberitahuku bahwa kau kini sudah tak ada, tapi aku tak ingin ini nyata… kumohon bangunlah dari mimpi abadi-mu biarkan aku mengatakan aku cinta pada mu, biarkan aku mengobati semua luka yang kuberikan pada mu…

"Tetsuya, Aku cinta Kamu" bisikku lembut ditelingamu – dengarkah kamu?

* * *

_Kumohon waktu kembalilah, biarkan aku mengatakan ucapan maaf dan cinta…_

_Kumohon ulanglah jangan rebut lagi cinta-ku cukup sekali,,_

_Aku menyesal menyakitinya,, menyesal tak bisa memperlakukannya seperti berlian berharga_

_Apa sudah terlambat sekarang? Melihatnya terbaring tak bernyawa…_

_Seperti tertidur dan bermimpi indah… kenapa kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu?_

_Apakah kau bahagia meninggalkanku dalam keheninganmu…_

_Kumohon, bangunlah… tersenyum dan berkata 'Ah, Akashi-kun'_

_Aku ingin lihat jernih matamu yang menenangkanku…_

_Kenapa mata itu kini tertutup dan melekat dengan pipimu yang pucat_

_Orang-orang datang dan berduka tapi aku tarperangkap dalam satu waktu_

_Saat merah menerpaku dan melihatmu terpejam dan bermimpi indah_

_Kau bahkan tersenyum, sebahagia itukah dirimu dalam mimpi abadimu_

_Meninggalkan beku saat aku menyentuhmu…_

_Aku mencarimu dilangit yang biru, berusaha mendengar suaramu yang dihembus angin_

_Tapi itu seperti usaha yang sia-sia, bahkan kaupun tampak enggan muncul dalam mimpiku_

_Setiap malam aku terbangun menatap kosong kesampingku, dan aku meringkuk tertunduk_

_Air mata tak pernah menetes dari mataku, aku seperti boneka tak bernyawa_

_Semakin kaku dan hampa…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_-TAMAT-_**

* * *

**Hallo Minna ^^,, senangnya akhirnya keketik n publish juga nih cerita yang udah mendem beberapa hari diotak.. krena datang tiba-tiba pas lagi baca cerita BDSM dari fandom sebelah #err.. apa hubungannya?! Gak ada sih cuma nama-nya juga bayangan inspirasi yang datang tiba-tiba n ini emang sengaja dijadiin one shoot and iya emang dari awal ini ide terlintas diotak endingnya ya kaya gini… ^^,, ah, kenapa rasanya jadi kaya nistain Akashi tercinta ya? well cuma mau bikin Akashi makin terpuruk aja deh kayaknya ;P...**

**ini fict Angst saya, walau mungkin gak bikin sedih karena saya malah kayaknya puas banget bikin nih fict .lol.… well, padahal saya bukan peminat bacaan Angst, karena saya paling gak mau dibikin galau cerita n ide inspirasi ini juga bikin galau kalo gak saya ketik n publish, jadi mengkhianati diri saya yang gak mau baca fict Angst (bkn berarti saya gak pernah baca) saya publish, pokoknya suka gak suka… mau gak mau RnR Minna!**

**Ps. Hn, buat readersku yang baca cerita Beetwen Game And Love, mungkin anda akan menunggu lama… karena saya kena WB #Pundung… sedang mengais-ngais inspirasi malah inspirasi untuk cerita baru yang muncul -.-,, saya harap sih inspirasinya bisa datang tiba-tiba… sebenarnya 'Game 6' udah selesai tapi saya ini gak bakal publish sebelum bab selanjutnya selesai karena takut ada perubahan yang tiba-tiba n bikin saya harus mengubah bab sebelumnya jadi Gomen Minna! Saya WB di Game 7 **


End file.
